Kianata Wiki
History Before Kianata was ever thought of, before the Third World War, the world was on the brink of an all out war. National delegates arguing, borders invaded, people hiding in basements. British submarines found off of the coast of China were sunk, bringing the United Kingdom into the war as well as China's allies. With the Third World War underway, the world had to pick sides. The NATO countries became divided on who to stand with. NATO had fallen apart and European nations fought against one another, the East fell first with Russia taking over the borders of Asia. Then the first nuclear missiles were launched into the Russian heartland; Causing Russia to fall and Asia to descend into pure unfiltered chaos, with different factions attempting to take full control of the Continent. Europe would last for 5 more years into 2032, until their armies were reduced to nothing. But out of this chaos emerged a grand nation; her name is Kianata. The creator of this nation Xrysafenios ''had been a general in the ''Great European Army and with the support of his soldiers he was raised to the position of Sovereign of Europe and King of Kianata. Although inside her borders is a mostly constant peace. Some dissidents and supporters of the old nations still attack the Borders of Kianata. Causing many to lose their lives, and destroying promising trade from Asia. Government The government is divided into 3 different sections, Parliament, Nobles, and the Citizen's Council. Parliament: Parliament is the highest level of government, although they do not hold as much prestige as the nobles they still create the laws and govern Kianata democratically. The parliament is what decides what divisions to levy and how the country should be run. They also propose laws for the betterment of the nation as a whole not the people. The Prime Minister is the highest elected official, the Prime Minister has the ability to veto all laws proposed by the Parliament, (the king is the one who officially passes laws), he is the chief adviser to the king and helps the king in all political matters. The king creates a new parliament every 3 months and holds a re-election. Prime Ministers may be voted in an infinite amount of time. House of Nobles: The house of nobles is selected by the king from either the Citizen Council or the most prestigious families of Kianata. They oversee the Parliament and make sure the nation is in order, if the Parliament break the constitution of the nation the House can dissolve parliament with a 51% vote. If the house dissolves parliament it is up to the king to either keep parliament away, or re-instate and re-elect. After the death of a king, the house of nobles will hold an election from there own ranks to find the new king. The king is the head of the House of Nobles. Citizen Council: The Citizen council is made up of all types of citizens, whether wealthy or poor, noble or not. The Citizen Council decides laws that will effect the nation's people. They are tasked with making sure that all laws passed by parliament will better the nation, but will not infringe of the rights of the citizens. The council also has the ability to pass their own laws. And may at any time with a vote of 51% veto any and all laws parliament may pass. To get elected into the Citizens Council, you must meet the requirements of: Not having any bias, Have utmost loyalty to the nation and the king, Have the backing of 51% of the nation. How the Prime Minister/Deputy Prime Minister is elected: There may be a maximum of 5 people running for the position of Prime Minister, there is a 2 day period of voting, the one with the highest will be elected as the Prime Minister, the one with the second highest amount will be elected as the Deputy Prime Minister, both the Deputy Prime Minister and Prime Minister can veto each others actions. Category:Browse